


My new found love

by eren_ackerman (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fist Fights, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Levi, Minor Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Slow Build, forgiveness later, i forgot most of the tags bc this shit is being a piece of ass, more characters later - Freeform, platonic levi/eren 2 chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9930458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/eren_ackerman
Summary: I caught my boyfriend of two years and my best friend Armin having sex.





	1. Chapter 1

I was coming home from and since Erwin was sick he wanted to stay home, I just pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car. I took my keys out and unlocked the door.

“Erwin? I’m home. Erwin?” I heard a creaking sound coming from my bedroom. 

“Ah! Oh Erwin! Harder!” I froze and thought. He can’t be? I decided to investigate and opened the door to our room. I was right, it couldn’t get any worse than this. Armin was under him. They both turned their heads towards me.

“Eren, baby-uhm..” Erwin stuttered as he sat up.

“E-Eren! It’s not what it looks like.” Armin said as he looked at me with sorrow. I held a sob in and my eyes were filled with tears.

“How could you?! You can have him, you-you-you SLUT!” I heard them call my name as I ran out. I was barely out the door and Armin was behind me with tears running down his cheeks.

“Eren...I’m sorry..I…” I almost felt bad for the piece of shit.

“Sorry? You’re sorry? Armin you were supposed to be my bestfriend! Best friends don’t have sex with my boyfriend!” I screamed in his face- or so I thought so it came out as a sob. My heart was hurting so much.

“I didn’t mean too, we were just, in the moment..” His voice was small, I glared at him then slapped him across the face.

“In the moment? Don’t ever, and I mean ever talk to me again. Also one more thing, make room at your house because your new boyfriend will be living with you.” I needed to clear my head for awhile so I got in my car.

I drove to a beautiful lake, and sat at the edge. I looked down in my reflection, my face was red and puffy. I stuck my finger in the water and my reflection wavered. I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head down.

‘What did I do to deserve this?’ I thought as more tears soaked into my jeans, I was so tired...and why am I so warm?

***

 

I woke up in a warm place. I’m not at the lake? The blanket was so soft, but I had to get out of here. I slid out of the bed and rubbed the crust out of my eyes.

“Good morning.” I knew that voice..

“Levi? Is that you?” I said, my voice still rough from sleeping.

“Tch. Yeah, what were you doing at a lake?” I started to remember yesterday and I fell on my knees and started sobbing.

“Levi, who’s here..? Eren?!” It was fucking Armin!

“Get the fuck away from me you bitch!” I slapped him across the face and Levi glared at me. “Why’d you slap him, brat?”

“He cheated with my boyfriend!” Armin was in shock and he tried to lie. “No! I never did, don’t listen to him! ”Levi wasn’t having it. “Is that true, Armin?” He sighed in defeat and nodded.

“I want you out of here by tomorrow..” Levi said as he wrapped his arms around me, I snuggled into his chest. He smelled of Earl Grey and.. Lavender? Levi rubbed my back and carried me over to the couch.

“Who’s your boyfriend?” He rested his chin on my head. “Erwin..” He growled and his hold tightened.

“I’ll kill him!” I giggled quietly and heat radiated from his face. I nodded and hugged him. “T-Thank you for taking me home.”

“No problem, brat.” I slapped his shoulder and he chuckled. “I’m not a brat!”

“Whatever.”


	2. Chapter 2

Levi let me stay at his house for a week, he’s so nice and sweet. I walked downstairs and since he was still asleep I decided to make breakfast. I opened the huge fridge that held varieties of food. I needed pancake mix, eggs, milk and butter, maybe some fruit too. Oh and bacon.

 

I could barely reach the bowls, but I did. Now that that’s over I put the ingredients in the bowl and mixed it together. I placed the fruit on the side for later. I hummed a little tune and swayed side to side here and there. I turned on the stove and put the skillet on the burner to let it get hot.

 

I poured the mixture in the pan, there was a radio and I turned it on.

 

_ She got a body like an hourglass _

_ But I can give it to you all the time _

  
  


I hit my side with my hand and giggled then flipped the pancakes over. Deeming they were done I put them on the plate.

 

_ She got a booty like a Cadillac _

_ But I can send you into overdrive, Ohh! _

 

_ Stop and wait, wait for that _

_ Stop hold up, swing your bat _

 

I swung the spoon and my mouth watered, the smell of bacon in the air.

 

_ See anybody could be bad to you _

_ You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah. _

 

I felt hands on my hips and I squeaked almost dropping everything. I heard the most beautiful laughter. “Woo! Damn brat, you gave me a good laugh.” Levi said as he wiped his eye with his finger. I was so embarrassed.

 

“L-Levi! You scared me..” I flushed and pouted, he ruffled my hair and took a piece of bacon then stuffed it in his mouth. I slapped his hand as he tried to steal another piece. I pushed him away. “No more for you.” He went and sat down at the table. “Sorry, but it smells delicious.”

 

I brought the plates over, mine was drizzled in raspberry syrup and the toppings are strawberries, while Levi had blueberries and chocolate with whip cream. On the other hand I decided to make him tea, which was his favorite, Earl Grey.

  
  
  
  


He cut a piece off and stuffed it in his mouth. “This is fucking good, cook for me more, please?” I nodded and put a piece of bacon in my mouth and chewed slowly. I was almost done since I’ve been really hungry lately. Levi took a sip of his tea and stared at me. He was holding the mug by the rim.

 

“How do you do that?” I asked curiously. “Do what?” I pointed at how he was holding it. “How do you hold it like that? Wouldn’t you burn yourself?” He shook his head. “I’ve been doing it for a long time, so it doesn’t bother me.” I tried to do it but I ended up spilling my orange juice, it soaked through my shirt and I didn’t want to get sticky. I grabbed the hem of my shirt and took it off.

 

Levi’s face was red and I tilted my head. “Is there something wrong?” He shook his head again and looked away. The drink probably burnt his tongue, I got up and took his plate and mine. I put it in the sink and washed it, thoroughly.  He told me to literally scrub the plates to make sure there was no marks. After I was done I stood on my tiptoes and put the plates and cup away.

 

“Hey, Levi, do you want to go shopping?” He shrugged, “Sure, why not?” We got in his car and drove off.

  
  
  


**

We decided to go to Walmart because why the fuck not, it was super cold in there since I was only wearing a tanktop, some shorts, and a pair of shoes. Levi saw I was shaking so he put his jacket around me. “T-Thank you..” His face was red again, is he sick?

 

At least I have my wallet with me, I really wanted some pizza rolls so Levi got a basket. I grabbed his hand and made him follow me. We went to the frozen food aisle and put pop-corn shrimp, and other shit in the basket. We then went to the hygiene section and got what we needed. We got other foods too.

 

We needed to check out now. “You’re total is 476.12.” I nodded and took out my wallet, I gave her 500 and got her stuff. “Sir, your change.” I shook my head and said, “Keep it.” We walked out and loaded up the car, I was tired so I wanted to nap.

 

***

 

I was on something warm, hard, and soft? I opened one eye, it was Levi and I squeaked. 

“U-Uhm, I’m sorry..Did I fall asleep on you?” He shook his head-no  and ran his fingers through my hair. “You could go back to sleep.” 

 

“No...You’re warm.” I snuggled into his chest and inhaled his smell. “Did you just smell me?” 

“U-Uh! No!” I could tell he was smirking. “Sure…” I hit his chest repeatedly and pouted. “Shut up! Y-You big meanie!”

 

He chuckled and pulled my head back. “You’re just too cute.” I blushed since his face was right in front of me.” He got closer and I closed my eyes. He rubbed our noses together. My lips slightly touched his. “I-I’m sorry…” He pecked my lips then pulled back. “It’s alright, I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time…”  I fiddled with my fingers and stared at them. He raised my chin up and kissed me again.

  
  


“M-Me...too.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same to my waist.

“You know, you’re adorable.” I shook my head. “Yes you are, my adorable little brat.”

“N-No, I’m not.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“No I’m not.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“No!”

 

“Yes!”

 

“No!”

 

“No!”

  
“Yes!-LEVI! YOU MEANIE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, they are not actually together- yet, but they did kiss. i'm sorry, i couldn't help it. ;[

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be slow, then most of my stories. I really wanted to try a slow build, no fast relationships and rough sex. :-))


End file.
